Se queda en el baño
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: De cómo Martín y Miguel le subieron la temperatura a Manuel. LATIN HETALIA PWP Argentina/Chile/Perú


Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** PWP, o sea porno. No, sorry, no hay trama.

**Nota:** está relacionado co este fic:

www. fanfiction s/ 9226889/ 1/ Resaca-con-una-sonrisa

* * *

**Se queda en el baño**

Sentía que hacía calor y un calor tan sofocante que le desesperaba por completo. Estaba sudando y a su alrededor todo daba vueltas y vueltas, y era por esto que terminó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sin atreverse a volver a ponerse de pie. Escuchó la risita de Miguel y el vello se le erizó, haciendo de ese estremecimiento algo totalmente desagradable para Manuel. Martín lo ignoraba, o al menos eso quería aparentar, aunque Manuel podía ver que lo miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo mientras le metía mano a Miguel por todos los lados posibles. Y Miguel sólo seguía riéndose, jugando con el cabello rubio del argentino, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando el bulto entre sus piernas ya no se podía disimular.

Manuel quería salir de ahí. No recordaba ni siquiera como era que terminó en ese baño, encerrado con ese par de pervertidos exhibicionistas que se habían instalado en la puerta, bloqueándola.

-Ngh... ¡A-ah! ¡Martín!

Manuel se tensó aún más al oír a Miguel gemir tan claramente y le costó muchísimo no alzar la mirada. Martín se reía, quitando la mano que Miguel se había llevado a la boca intentando acallar sus gemidos, y aceleró el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba. Manuel finalmente les lanzó una mirada fugaz, viendo como lo ha acomodado en su regazo, la espalda del rubio contra la puerta y la del moreno contra el pecho de Martín, quedando cara a cara con Manuel.

Mierda, hacía demasiado calor.

Se removió incómodo, sintiendo que la necesidad de largarse de ahí aumentaba. Pero para ello debía pasar por la puerta, la cual se hallaba tan perfectamente obstaculizada. Tragó con dificultad, manteniendo la vista fija en la perilla, y sintió que le sudaban las manos. Martín se volvió a reír entre dientes, mientras que Miguel ya no podía parar de gemir, en vano tratando de taparse. Al menos parecía que por fin había brotado en él algo de pudor...

-¿Qué pasa, Manu? ¿Te nos unes? –oyó a Martín decirle con burla, a lo que frunció el ceño.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a las latas vacías que estaban esparcidas a su lado, considerando tirarle una de ellas a la cabeza, pero sospechaba que con eso no lograría que se callase, sino todo lo contrario. Miró a Miguel removerse inquieto y aferrarse a los costados del pantalón de Martín, moviendo las caderas, olvidando por fin a Manuel. "Maldito", pensó y se puso de pie, manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido mientras se acercaba tambaleando a los dos, sin quitar la mirada de la cara de Martín. Este sólo le sonreía divertido y borracho y seguía masturbando a Miguel.

Se iba a largar de ahí, estaba totalmente decidido a hacerlos a un lado y…

Se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas frente a Miguel, el cual se puso todavía más rojo de lo que ya estaba, mas Manuel no sabía si era por vergüenza o por otra cosa muy ajena a esta. Martín sonrió triunfante al ver que se relamía y sin más alzó las caderas de Miguel, penetrándolo casi de golpe y arrancándole de esta manera un sonoro grito. Manuel tragó, pero no necesitó mucho más para tomar la erección del peruano entre sus manos, inclinarse y metérselo a la boca.

Las manos de Miguel corrieron a agarrarlo del cabello y su boca no paraba de soltar gemidos que a Manuel se le antojaban demasiado obscenos, mas eso no lo detuvo. No sabía cómo terminó ahí, postrado frente al peruano en vez de salir de aquel condenado baño, pero decidió no pensarlo más, apagar su cerebro y seguir mamándosela con ahínco, cosa que se le complicaba un poco con Miguel y Martín moviéndose tan frenéticamente. Sintió también la mano de Martín enredarse con su cabello, acariciándole la nuca, y eso de alguna manera terminó de ponerlo a cien.

Deslizó disimuladamente una mano hacia el borde de su propio pantalón y la coló dentro de este, buscando a tientas su erección. Oyó también a Martín gemir ahogadamente y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo en parte tener la boca ocupada mientras se comenzaba a masturbar a sí mismo.

Miguel sintió que no duraría mucho más, balbuceando entre gemidos que se correría en cualquier momento, y Manuel estaba decidido a apartarse, pues tampoco iba a dejar que se viniese en su boca, mas la mano de Martín le estaba causando problemas, manteniéndolo tercamente en su lugar. Se retorció molesto, tratando de alejarse de la entrepierna de Miguel, quien simplemente cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las estocadas que Martín daba en su interior, y finalmente lo logró, mas no a tiempo para apartarse lo suficiente como para que Miguel no se corriera en su cara.

Martín obviamente se rió, muy complacido con aquella escena.

-Eso sí que es una vista espléndida –fue su comentario, a lo que Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Miguel quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Pe-perdón… -farfulló mientras observaba como Manuel se limpiaba la cara con el polo del peruano.

-Ya fue –gruñó Manuel, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Un silencio se instauró en el baño y los tres se quedaron mirando con algo de incomodidad.

-Y-ya salte, Tincho –farfulló entonces Miguel incómodo.

-Salte vos, vos sos el que está encima –respondió Martín como si fuera obvio.

-Pero… Pero… Agh, olvídalo –masculló el peruano con la cara todavía bastante roja y se salió lentamente de encima del rubio.

Manuel se mordió el labio inferior al ver que entre sus piernas parecía escurrir algo, aunque inmediatamente apartó la mirada y se dijo que sólo era su imaginación, que nunca tanto. Esperó a que los otros dos se terminasen de separar y de acomodarse la ropa, Miguel pareciendo especialmente incómodo. Prefirió no decir nada para no empeorar el ambiente, pero con la mirada estaba claramente apresurándolos a que se muevan para que él pudiese por fin largarse.

Sin embargo Martín no lo dejó pasar.

-Che, pero si aún estás duro –fue su sorpresivo comentario, tanto así que hasta Miguel soltó una risita.

-No jodas –siseó Manuel y trató de zafarse del agarre que ejercía el argentino sobre su brazo, mas fue en vano, pues antes de darse cuenta, el rubio lo acorraló contra la misma puerta.

Manuel puteó por lo bajo, más que nada porque cualquier cercanía humana en ese momento lo estaba poniendo a cien. Soltó un respingo involuntario cuando la mano de Martín rodeó con firmeza su miembro erecto, comenzando a masturbarlo. El cuerpo de Manuel se estremeció y Martín se apegó más a él, presionándolo contra la puerta.

-Estás más que caliente –musitó burlón el argentino, moviendo rápidamente su mano al tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones hasta la mitad de los muslos, encantándose con los gemidos que Manuel soltaba.

Miguel los observaba todavía sentado en el suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente, sintiendo repentinamente ganas de tocarse mientras los veía. Manuel llegó a verlo por encima del hombro de Martín y frunció el ceño, a lo que Miguel no pudo evitar sonreír. Se paró, tambaleándose ligeramente, y se apegó a Martín por detrás, pasando sus manos por los costados del rubio, quien se rió entre dientes.

-¿Ya venís por más? –preguntó con sorna, a lo que el peruano frunció el ceño.

-Ya ves... –murmuró mientras besaba los hombros del argentino, quien se volvió a reír, mas la risa se le fue rápidamente cuando sintió los dedos de Miguel tantear su entrada.

-O-oye, no...

-Shh... –lo calló Manuel, jalándolo del cuello para besarlo fogosamente. Miguel sonrió, comenzando a hurgar en el interior de Martín. El rubio se tensó, mas descubrió con rapidez que aquello era una mala idea. Miguel no se iba a detener, por lo que decidió dejarlo (por ahora) y dejarse besar por Manuel, sin descuidar el miembro de este.

Manuel sentía que no duraría mucho más si seguía teniendo a Martín así encima, masturbándolo y gimiendo a la vez que lo besaba, mas cuando creyó que por fin se correría, Martín se detuvo y sin más volteó el rostro para besar a Miguel. Manuel soltó un gruñido y una puteada. El argentino se separó de él, empujando de espaldas a Miguel para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Ponte en cuatro –le dijo a Manuel, quien le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Ni cagando –fue su directa respuesta, a lo que Martín rodó los ojos-. A ver ponte en cuatro tú.

-No jodas, ¿cómo te voy a coger estando en cuatro?

-¿Y si te cojo yo a ti? –soltó Manuel sin pensar-. Si Miguel ya te ha preparado y veo que no te ha desagradado mucho al final...

Martín lo fulminó con la mirada y Miguel se rió.

-No lo dejes así expuesto, Manu, que nadie se tiene que enterar que a Martín le gusta que...

-Cállate, Miguel –siseó Martín, pero Miguel se siguió riendo.

-Cállame, Martín...

Y apenas lo había dicho, Martín lo cogió del brazo y lo presionó contra Manuel, acorralándolo entre los dos.

-¿En serio querés eso? –susurró de manera amenazante, a lo que Manuel alzó una ceja, pero Miguel se tensó al sentir el miembro duro de Manuel entre sus nalgas y tragó.

Manuel lo rodeó con ambos brazos, bajando a masturbarlo.

-Miguel, échate en el suelo –dijo sin pensárselo dos veces y el peruano lo miró incrédulo por encima de su hombro. Martín sonrió victorioso.

Miguel terminó por ceder a regañadientes y Manuel se posicionó entre sus piernas. Martín, sin perder ni un segundo, se colocó detrás de Manuel y le quitó la camisa de un tirón y luego se reclinó sobre su espalda, llevando dos dedos a la boca de Miguel, quien obedientemente los lamió.

-Podés penetrarlo ya, está más que listo –ronroneó Martín junto al oído de Manuel y este se estremeció tanto por su voz y sus palabras, como por la imagen que daba Miguel, ensalivando los dedos de Martín. La sola idea de que esos dedos se adentrarían en él para prepararlo ya estaba causando estragos en su mente.

Decidió obedecer a Martín, separando más las piernas de Miguel, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. El peruano gimoteó bajito, mas las acciones del chileno no parecían causarle molestia alguna, lo cual dejó algo escéptico a Manuel sobre cuántas veces ya se habrán revolcado estos dos juntos. Hasta donde él sabía, sólo eran amigos...

Apretó la mandíbula al sentirse completamente atrapado por Miguel. Aquello era demasiado estrecho y caliente, realmente lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se echó ligeramente hacia adelante y Miguel automáticamente empujó las caderas contra él, queriendo que ya se moviese de una buena vez. Martín retiró sus dedos de la boca del peruano y se movió hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista del culo chileno. Manuel tragó, mas decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en coger a Miguel, quien comenzó a gemir ya con la primera de sus embestidas.

Pero le fue imposible ignorar por completo a Martín.

-Ngh... ah... –gimoteó por lo bajo al sentir como el rubio movía sus dos dedos en su interior, tocando las paredes que más tarde lo recibirían. Martín se rió complacido.

-¿Ya lo querés?

-Jo-jódete –farfulló Manuel echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola sobre el hombro de Martín, sintiendo sus caderas atrapadas entre Miguel y Martín.

-No, prefiero joderte a vos –canturreó Martín y retiró sus dedos, dejando a Manuel con una extraña sensación de vacío.

-Serás –gruñó Manuel y trató de compensar moviéndose contra Miguel, quien abrió más sus piernas, removiéndose.

-¿Soy qué? –jadeó Martín junto a su oído y el cuerpo entero de Manuel se tensó cuando sintió a Martín entrometerse en él.

-Ngh... Sólo muévete... –farfulló sin saber qué otra cosa decir, no era como si su cerebro estuviese disponible en ese momento.

-Muévete tú –gruñó Miguel, ya harto de esperar a que Manuel se le ocurriese complacerlo.

-Ya lo oíste –se rió Martín y se echó hacia adelante para besar el hombro de Manuel, quien no aguantó más y gimió con fuerza. Miguel le siguió, aunque sonando mucho más frustrado que el chileno-. En serio deberías moverte, no lo dejes así...

Manuel obedeció, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse, por más que sentía que Martín lo estaba partiendo en dos. Miguel se movió contra él, buscando desesperadamente acelerar las embestidas del chileno, mas era en vano, Manuel simplemente no se movía y Miguel terminó por putear por lo bajo.

-Ya ves que no todos la hacen tan linda como yo –musitó Martín con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Miguel lo fulminó con la mirada desde su posición en el piso.

-Vete a la mierda –siseó, apoyando los codos en el suelo.

-Cállate Martín –gruñó Manuel hartándose de aquello y volvió a intentar moverse contra Miguel, pero era inútil, estaba atrapado entre los otros dos-. ¡Muévete argentino de mierda!

Martín sólo alzó una ceja, mas no se movió. La mirada envenenada de Miguel no tardó en transformarse en una de súplica, mientras que Manuel apretó la mandíbula para no soltar ninguna clase de gimoteo necesitado. El maldito gaucho se la pagaría en cuanto se corriese dentro de Miguel... ¡Si tan sólo pudiera moverse!

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Tincho luego de un rato de silencio sepulcral, durante el cual ni Miguel, ni Manuel volvieron a decir nada-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Muévete –farfulló Miguel cerrando los ojos derrotado. Martín sonrió, pasando sus manos por el torso del chileno.

-¿Manuel?

-Ya lo oíste –jadeó el aludido, negándose a decir más, y la sonrisa del argentino sólo se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Ya oí qué?

-¡Por la puta madre, Martín! –gritó Miguel exasperado y Manuel lo maldijo en silencio.

-Muévete, conchetumadre –susurró y Martín decidió que ya los había torturado lo suficiente. Volvió a posar sus manos en los costados de Manuel y se salió de él para rápidamente volver a penetrarlo.

Manuel se tensó, sintiendo como lo empujaba contra Miguel. Este gimió. Pudo oír la risa de Martín junto a su oído, pero era entrecortada y agitada y eso sólo lo prendió aún más, impulsándolo a moverse hacia atrás, buscando las caderas de Martín. El rubio respondió moviéndose contra él, penetrándolo más profundo y duro, y Manuel no aguantó más, gimiendo fuertemente su nombre. Martín soltó un gruñido complacido y uno de sus brazos se deslizó hacia adelante, buscando el miembro desatendido de Miguel. Este supo apreciar la mano que le dieron (literalmente) y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo abiertamente el nombre del argentino.

Pero Manuel rápidamente se echó hacia adelante, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, y lo besó apresuradamente.

-N-no, para, tampoco es para subirle el ego gimiendo los dos su nombre –farfulló en un hilo de voz sobre la boca del peruano, cuyo rostro se coloreó.

Martín resopló, inclinándose también, y mordió uno de los hombros delgados de Manuel.

-Déjalo gemir si quiere –gruñó, pero Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír entretenido.

-Que gima mi nombre entonces.

Miguel sólo cerró los ojos, rogándole a Manuel que se moviese más rápido, ruego que fue rápidamente atendido por el de cabello castaño. Miguel se arqueó, tensándose tan deliciosamente alrededor de Manuel, y soltó por fin su nombre. Martín refunfuñó, pero logró por fin también dar con la próstata de Manuel, quien enterró los dedos en las caderas de Miguel y le mordió el cuello, negándose a gemir el nombre de Martín.

Los gemidos que se oían en aquel baño fueron gradualmente aumentando, así como también sus jadeos, balbuceos y sus movimientos desesperados, y poco antes de venirse, Manuel sintió como Martín le mordía otra vez el hombro, arrancándole por fin un grito extasiado. Manuel fue el primero en correrse, seguido por Miguel, quien buscó aferrarse al cuello del chileno, ahogando su nombre ahí. Manuel sintió como el cuerpo entero de Miguel se tensó, causándole por última vez un espasmo placentero, antes de que Martín también gruñese una mezcla extraña de sus nombres y se viniese dentro del chileno. Miguel se desplomó lentamente sobre el piso de lozas, respirando agitadamente mientras que ninguno de los que estaban encima de él se movió.

-Ya, oe, muévanse –jadeó después de un rato, a lo que Martín soltó una risita.

-Eso es lo único que puedes pedir, ¿no? –bromeó mientras se salía de Manuel y se echaba a su lado.

Miguel, demasiado agotado como para siquiera rodar los ojos, suspiró. Manuel, echándose también a su costado, no dijo nada, sino que rápidamente se quedó dormido, seguido por el peruano. Martín cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Esos dos no aguantaban nada...

...

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ AQUÍ?

Martín sólo soltó un gruñido, parpadeando cuando aquel grito lo despertó. Pestañeó repetidas veces, reconociendo al poco rato a Miguel sentado a su lado, sobándose las sienes mientras trataba en vano de encontrar su ropa interior. Manuel en cambio, corriendo como un loco histérico de un lado al otro, buscando su ropa... ¿Qué mierda?

El rubio terminó por incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que él todavía traía los bóxers puestos. Bien, pensó, al menos eso...

-¡Tú! –una camiseta de la selección peruana dio contra el rostro de Martín, quien se la quitó rápidamente y se la pasó a Miguel, que seguía callado-. A ti te asesino.

Martín parpadeó.

-¿A mí por qué? –quiso saber, rogándole a los cielos que el chileno histérico dejase de chillar, que le estaba reventando la cabeza.

Ah, y ahí en la esquina estaba su pantalón...

Manuel entrecerró los ojos.

-Ni. Una. Palabra.

Sólo Miguel asintió, pero Martín ya estaba advertido, por lo que a Manuel le dio igual si le respondía o no. Él quería largarse y lo hizo, seguido por Miguel, quien huyó en cuestión de segundos hacia la puerta, recordando que afuera había dejado su casa en fiesta y su hermanito debía estar por ahí odiándolo. Martín se puso de pie con pereza, pasándose una mano por el pelo enmarañado. No era como si recordase con exactitud lo que había sucedido ahí adentro, pero algo le decía que se la había pasado bien._ Muy _bien, pensó, mientras que con una sonrisa entretenida contemplaba cómo los dos se alejaban, caminando de manera muy graciosa.


End file.
